Love You
by LittleFrangipani
Summary: Deadliest Catch. Third one shot to 'You too' & 'Missed You' once again surrounding Edgar and his daughter/OC. Rated M for profanity.


Edgar knocked on the door gently and waited for her to allow him entrance; his palms felt warm and damp and his suit felt like a sauna.

"That you dad?" He heard his daughter call from behind the door.

"Yeah." He replied after clearing his throat. He listened to a faint ruffling; no doubt her dress as she lightly padded across the room and opened the door.

"Hey dad." She smiled; stepping aside to let him in, the door covering her slightly. He glanced around the room and noted an open book lying face down; even on a day like this it seemed her nerves were minimal.

He turned round, hearing the door close and faulted a breath as he took in the sight of his baby girl; all grown up.

"Jesus Christ, look at you." He sighed quietly, holding out his hands to emphasis the vision before him; a simple yet elegant white dress fit her body to perfection, a neat and classic bridal bun matching natural make-up professionally applied to her young face.

She gave him a small smile and glanced down on herself. "Scrub up alright for a fisherman's daughter huh?" She joked whilst running her hands down the front of her dress.

He let out a quiet chuckle, closing the small gap between the two and took her soft slender hands into his own and immediately worried that somehow his well-aged and work-worn hands would ruin her appearance.

"You've always been a looker kid." He assured lightheartedly. "My beautiful baby girl." He added barely above a whisper; bringing his hands to her cheeks and lifted her face before placing his lips to her forehead.

He soon pulled away, lowering his hands from her cheeks and went to take her hands in his own once more; instead she grabbed the front of her dress and stepped closer, dropping the dress before wrapping her arms around his neck.

Edgar hesitated before returning the embrace, lacing his arms around his daughter careful not to catch her dress. "Thanks for being patient." She whispered.

He laughed; squeezing her tighter, lifting her from the ground for a moment and set her back down, not letting her go. "Christ almighty missy, don't make your old man cry."

She let out a small chuckle. "And don't you start." He added, reluctantly pulling away from her. "I don't know how to fix this shit." He stated, referring to her makeup. "Nor do we have time."

"Shit." She mumbled, strategically wiping under her eyes before her tears ruined the beautiful job her aunt Juna created for her.

He sighed dramatically loud as he pressed down his suit. "Finally make a bit of leeway with you and now I'm supposed to give you away."

"Dad." She chuckled, giving him an all too familiar whack to the shoulder. "Right, am I still acceptable?" She queried, gesturing to her makeup.

Edgar looked her over; of course knowing full well her daughter was always completely acceptable; makeup, smudged makeup or engine grease; his baby was a beauty.

"Ah hell, your hubby-to-be will get a right beating if he thinks otherwise." He teased; receiving yet another whack to the shoulder before she slipped her arm around his.

"I hope Steph's boy won't have to deal with any of that." She implored as the two made their way out the room and headed for the outdoor marquee; a knowing small smile playing at the corner of her lip.

Edgar looked over to his eldest daughter shocked. "Now, she is _way_ too young; don't give your old man a heart attack." He grumbled; dreading the thought of his little Stephanie ever growing up; a part of him was still struggling to understand how his eldest grew old enough to have a wedding day.

Edgar listened as she took in a deep breath; puffing up her cheeks as she forced out the breath in a somewhat less than ladylike manner as the two stood at the back entrance of the boat club.

"What this? Not nervous are you?" He quipped; giving her a gentle nudge to the side.

"Oh- blow it out your arse." She hissed; another slap to the chest.

"Right then, come on." He huffed; holding the door open for her and the two stepped out into the cool spring air.

She stood impossibly close to her father; she didn't remember inviting so many people while Edgar simply walked her to where she needed to be, a huge grin plastered on his face as he fought to keep his eyes from glassing over.

The two stopped; she giving her groom a smile before Edgar removed his arm from her own and cupped her cheek as he gave her another kiss to the forehead before helping her up the step.

She took her groom's hand in her own and watched as her father went to take his place beside her mother.

Edgar wrapped arm around Louise's shoulder, placing his other hand into hers; comforting his wife as they watched like the proudest parents; their daughter having come leaps and bounds now standing at the alter exchanging vows.

He wiped under his eyes and began to laugh, along with the other guests as Sig forgot the lines to utterly seal his daughter's day leaving both her and her man to wait on him until he finally hollered a less than traditional _"kiss her already!"_ throwing his hands over his head; finally allowing the two to share their first kiss as husband and wife.

When the first opportunity made itself known; Edgar had scooped his daughter from her new husband and shared a dance with her. She had since kicked her heels off; claiming it was easier for her to dance, when really she just didn't want to tower over her husband or her father.

"So how does it feel not being a Hansen anymore?" Edgar smiled.

She placed a hand over her face and shook her head, amused by her father's comment. "Should've had his name changed."

He laughed at her reply; giving a nod that suggested that it wasn't a bad idea. "I'm proud of kid; even if you did wind up with Junior."

"Oh shoosh." She hissed, slapping his shoulder yet again.

"I am proud." He repeated; giving her a squeeze.

She smiled, resting her head on his shoulder. "Love you daddy." She whispered.

He took in a deep breath; hugging his arm around her tightly; resting his temple against her neatly done locks. "Didn't we have a conversation earlier today about you making your old man cry?"

She simply smiled; nuzzling further against him as the continued dance; neither of them caring on the many eyes settling on them. "I love you too Evelyn." He added quietly; still in disbelief on just how much his baby girl had changed.


End file.
